


trespassing

by littledust



Category: Doctor Who, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Peter end up in the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trespassing

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me this wouldn't be awesome.

"I'm not really the adventuring type," Peter said. Despite his words, he reached out a hand to rest on the wall of the TARDIS.

"You don't seem surprised by the concept of aliens in New York," Neal said, indicating the Doctor with a tilt of his head. The Doctor ignored them both, busy reattaching wires and muttering to himself about shoddy, unreliable spare parts.

Peter smiled. "Tell our mutual friend that at least one of his conspiracy theories is true."

"This close encounter is awfully pedestrian," Neal sighed, as sparks flew from the TARDIS console and the Doctor's muttering became full-on ranting about how one should never trust a mechanic from the Qi'loc Galaxy. "I mean, this is the extraterrestrial equivalent of a flat tire."

"Right _here_ , thank you," the Doctor said, finally paying attention. "Once I'm done with my repairs, you gentlemen will have to tell me how exactly you managed to open the door."

Peter sighed. "Well, this one has never met a lock he couldn't pick..."


End file.
